together
by Eleanor Branstone
Summary: After Hermione's 15th birthday, she has strange powers. She finds out she's not the only one with those powers and has to work together with Draco Malfoy to defeat Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione opened her eyes. A pair of green ones were staring into hers. Hermione gave a little shriek. She saw Harry and Ron smiling at her, with presents in their arms.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" They yelled. They started to sing 'Happy Birthday to you'. They sang horribly, but it was the gesture that counted. She smiled as they finished.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, this is the girls' dormitories and you know I'm a prefect now," said Hermione, still smiling.  
  
"We thought we'd make an exception. Lavender and Parvati are already up," said Harry. He gave her the present.  
  
"You guys are so sweet," she said. Harry and Ron grinned. After she hugged them both she opened her presents. It were books, as she expected. Harry got her a very old book, about ancient spells. It must have cost a fortune. Ron had bought her a book also, but this one much cheaper, but she thanked him too. "Now let me get dressed so that I can go downstairs."  
  
Harry and Ron shut the door behind them. They really were the best friends she ever had and many times full of surprised, most of the surprises she didn't like.  
  
She took a quick shower and got dressed in clean robes. Hermione went down the stairs to the common room. Harry and Ron were chatting with Fred and George. Hermione hoped Fred and George didn't have any surprises for her, or she had to take points of Gryffindor.  
  
School had started a couple of weeks ago, and Hermione was very busy with her schoolwork. Hermione decided that she wouldn't do much today, because of her birthday, or Harry and Ron would have a fit.  
  
The rest of the day Hermione, Ron and Harry only did fun things. They walked around the lake and visited Hagrid. He also had a present for Hermione. It was a little animal, that looked like a rat, but was a bit smaller and fluffier. Hagrid said it was just a baby now and it would grow up to be twice as this. Hermione thanked him, even though she didn't even know what it was.  
  
At the end of the day, after dinner, Hermione brought the small animal upstairs. Then she could take her books to study a little more.  
  
Crookshanks was lying on Hermione's bed, sleeping. Hermione put the rat- like animal on the bed. She draw her wand and turned her pillow into a cage. She would find a better cage for him later. She picked up the book Harry bought for her. Tomorrow it was Sunday, so she could make her homework then. This book Harry bought looked very interesting and old. Maybe there were a couple of interesting spells in it.  
  
Hermione gave the fluffy animal another look. He was as white as snow and very cute. Crookshanks was sniffing near the animal and looked approving. Crookshanks knew when an animal was evil or not. Hermione smiled. It had been a nice day.  
  
Hermione would be behind her schedule, but she would do all her homework tomorrow. She sat on her bed, beside Crookshanks, who seated himself and fell asleep.  
  
After hours of reading the spell book, that seemed to be very interesting, she fell asleep on the old pages. Her dream was very strange, but she couldn't remember what it was about.  
  
It was just six o'clock when she woke up, but she decided to go strait to her homework. She had to get a book from the library.  
  
While she was almost at the library, Hermione felt something weird in her head. Suddenly her head felt like it was going to explode. The pain was so terrible, that she wanted to scream as hard as she could, but the pain was already gone. Just as suddenly as it started, it ended. Her head felt normal and Hermione lowered her hands. There was something seriously wrong. Maybe it was because of sleeping so little.  
  
Trying not to think about, she walked into the library.  
  
Hermione started to read a book in the library about transfiguration. She had to read all of it within a couple of weeks. It was about very experienced transfiguration and it was really difficult.  
  
Hermione concentrated as much as she could, not thinking about other students walking in and out of the library.  
  
Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up and saw the strict face of the librarian.  
  
"I'm calling you for ten minutes now, but you were to much in your book. I'm closing, it's already ten o'clock!" She said.  
  
Hermione's mouth hang open. Ten o'clock? How could this be? She looked at her book. She had almost read the whole book, only ten pages not. This book was about five-hundred pages!  
  
Taking her books with her she walked out of the library. What was going on? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in front of the fire in the common room. Only a few students were still up. Ron and Harry were already asleep. She was really confused. The letters in that book were really small and difficult. Without noticing it, she almost read the whole thing and could remember every word in it.  
  
Maybe it was a spell someone cast on her, but she couldn't think why someone would do that. She was the smartest girl in her class, so why couldn't she answer the questions she asked herself for the last hour?  
  
Maybe if she would get some sleep, she would figure it out tomorrow. She would go to the library and do some research. All she needed now was sleep.  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs and into her dormitory. She changer into her pyjamas and stepped into her bed. Then she heard something weird. It was a voice that sounded like it came from a tiny person. She couldn't hear the words clearly, or where it came from, so she fell in a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day she still didn't figure out what happened the other day. After doing her homework, she looked up some books, but she couldn't find anything. She did find something about voices you could hear at night, but she was sure that that wasn't happening to her. Those things were all about summoning bad spirits who haunted you until your death and Hermione had not summoned spirits.  
  
Hermione decided not to tell anything to Harry and Ron, because they would probably be really worried about her. They were like her big brothers who would protect her of anything, but this she could handle herself… she hoped she could.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was glad she didn't have any problems for the following week, but it was still bothering her. At night, she sometimes could hear that little voice again. She didn't know what it was and it was scaring her a bit, but she always knew this world was very different than her old one and she was really used to it now. If a muggle heard all of those voices, they would be really scared.  
  
Luckily, when she stepped in her bed, she fell asleep immediately, so she wasn't that scared. She was really tired of all the studying. At the end of this year, she would have the OWL's and Hermione wanted to get as much as possible.  
  
On Friday night, when she was reading that old spell book that Harry bought for her birthday again, it happened. It was already late, but Hermione wanted to read for a while. Every time she started a new page, she wanted to read further. 'Only one other page,' she told herself every time.  
  
Hermione read the last spell in the book. It had been thousand pages thick. Hermione yawned and looked at the common room. She had been really concentrating on her book, so she didn't notice the other students there. Her jaw dropped when she saw a couple of students coming out of their dormitories and heading for breakfast. It was morning! It happened again!  
  
This had to stop. With the book still in her hand, she walked out of the common room, heading to Professor Dumbledore. She had never been in Professor Dumbledore's office, but she had the password anyway, because she was a prefect.  
  
She said the password to the stone gargoyle and it moved away. She stepped on the stairs, that took her up to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door, waiting for the Headmaster to answer.  
  
"Come in," said Albus Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Hermione opened the door and looked into the office she never saw before. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, smiling at her. Hermione looked at the blond boy sitting in the chair. Draco Malfoy looked at her with surprise, but that look in his eyes was immediately taken over by the same look of hate as always.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Thank you everybody for reviewing! This chapter is a bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer.  
  
A/N A-chan: In an interview with J.K. Rowling, she said that Hermione's birthday was on September 19th. I could be wrong of course. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I know it might be a little boring now, but I hope it will be more interesting later (you know, now Draco comes in the picture). 


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Good morning Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "Mister Malfoy was about to tell me something. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Hermione still looked at Malfoy. Why did she have to be in the same room with Him? Hermione faced her Headmaster.  
  
"I had something important to tell you, but maybe I should return later," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, if you like you could return here in a while, when Mister Malfoy is finished telling his problem," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir," said Hermione. She walked out of the door with one last glance at Malfoy. He had turned his back on her again.  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her and was about to step on the stairs, when she heard Professor Dumbledore talking.  
  
"I know you must find it terrible that you father died," said Dumbledore full of sympathy.  
  
"Yes," said Malfoy. "He was an awful man, but still my father and I loved him." He had a tone in his voice Hermione never heard before and for a couple of seconds she was feeling sorry for him.  
  
She stepped on the stairs and let it take her down. Why did she even go to Dumbledore? McGonagall was the head of her house, so Hermione should go to her.  
  
But even if she liked McGonagall very much, she still had the feeling she had to go to Professor Dumbledore to talk. He always knew how to solve a problem and Hermione admired him very much. She hoped she could ever become a witch as nearly as powerful as Dumbledore.  
  
Now Voldemort had risen again since the end of the last school year, Dumbledore was very busy with communicating with his spies. This world and the muggle one would have terrible times with all the Death Eaters who have all the power again and Voldemort.  
  
Hermione wasn't ashamed to be a muggle-born. She was kind of proud of it, even getting better grades than most of all the pure bloods in school. But in these times Hermione whished she was pureblood and she was really ashamed at the thought. It were dangerous times to be a muggle-born.  
  
The gargoyle moved to let Hermione out and closed again behind her. Hermione was planning to wait here for Malfoy to come out, but then she saw Fred and George. They were whispering, without noticing Hermione. They were planning something for sure.  
  
Hermione tried to sneak up to them. As soundless as possible she walked to them. They were holding a brown sack and it was like it was moving. Were they holding a creature in there?  
  
"Fred! George!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
Fred, who was holding the sack, was scared out of his wits. He let the sack go and turned around to see an angry Hermione standing there. Then he tried to reach for the sack again, but it was to late. Hundreds of little, purple frogs came jumping out of the sack. Hermione reached for her wand to petrify them.  
  
"Stupefy!" She yelled to the frogs. They froze and Hermione signed. It would be terrible if all those frogs were spread over the castle. McGonagall would have a fit!  
  
Hermione tuned around to yell at Fred and George and maybe to take a few points of Gryffindor. Her jaw dropped when she saw Fred and George lying on the floor. She didn't hit them with her spell, did she? They were to far away.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy lying on the ground too, just in front of the stone gargoyle. As fast as she could she undid the spell on Fred, George and Malfoy.  
  
"What the…" said George, standing up. "You cursed us! Never knew you had it in you Hermione."  
  
Hermione's face went red, not from embarrassment, but of fury. "Get these frogs now and put them outside near the forbidden Forest! Don't let me take fifty points of Gryffindor by telling McGonagall!" Hermione was furious. Why were they never serious? Hermione turned around and walked to the gargoyle. With just ignoring Malfoy she told the password in a whisper, so that Fred and George wouldn't hear it and walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*  
  
Hermione knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Said Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Hermione walked in to see a bit happy Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He smiled at her and nodded for her to sit down.  
  
"So, Miss Granger. What seems to be the problem?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Since a week ago," said Hermione, "I keep on hearing those strange voices in my bedroom. And if I concentrate really hard, I can read a whole book without even noticing the time. Just now I said a spell and it was about ten times stronger than it should be! I tried to look it up in the library, but I couldn't find anything. I guest I could've looked harder, but I felt this urge to tell you about it. I thought maybe you would know what it was."  
  
Dumbledore had a weird look on his face, that seemed to be a mix of happiness and confusion. He frowned, deep in thoughts.  
  
"I believe you have gotten yourself a couple of extraordinary gifts, Miss Granger," he said. "But the most interesting part is, that Mister Malfoy has just told me that the same things were happening to him.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
This was the third chapter! And thanks for reviewing everybody! I hope things might become a bit interesting now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore. Was he joking with her? Why would he?  
  
"What?" Hermione said weakly.  
  
"Mister Malfoy has had the same experience. His magical powers have grown very strong and he can read with great concentration. His said he also hears animals talk. Every day he hears them clearer and louder."  
  
Hermione thought really hard, but she couldn't think why she and Malfoy suddenly had those powers.  
  
As if Dumbledore could read minds he answered her question. "I am not sure if this powers you suddenly have is what I think it is, but I think I can tell you, Miss Granger." He paused for a minute. "Years and years ago, a prophecy was made. It wasn't just an ordinary prophesy. A great witch had seen a clear vision. She saw two babies, who were just born. The stars and the planets were on a position, that those who were born exactly on that moment, would have great powers. But only when the stars were right they would receive it. That was exactly on your and Mister Malfoy's fifteenth birthday. A pureblood and a muggle-born, would work together in helping defeat a Dark Wizard who would cost much pain to many people. You see Miss Granger, one part of the prophesy was right. Voldemort is the one she was talking about and I believe you and Draco Malfoy must join forces, to help defeat Voldemort."  
  
Hermione just stared at her Headmaster. She didn't know what to think. "But, Malfoy would never help defeat You-Know-Who," she said.  
  
"Mister Malfoy is not what he seems, Miss Granger. There is good inside him. Lord Voldemort killed his father, because he failed a mission. Draco Malfoy would kill Lord Voldemort if he had a chance."  
  
"Why me?" Asked Hermione after a minute of silence. "I'm not that special. I'm just a muggle-born witch with no special abilities, only a good brain."  
  
"You are very special Miss Granger," said Dumbledore serious. "You must have known that. You have always been a powerful witch, even though you don't admit it to anybody, not even to yourself. Mister Malfoy comes from a very powerful wizard family, but that doesn't mean he's more powerful than you. You were both born on the same moment, when the planets were in a position that had freed a lot of magic, that has released in you and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione signed. "Does Malfoy know?"  
  
"No, not yet. I though about you telling him. You understand you have to work together with him now? Working on joining your powers. If you will be able to work together as one, you will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort with a little more help of other people. Your power will become more stronger later, I'm sure of it. It will be hard to control it, so you will get special lessons."  
  
"Are you sure Malfoy will help us?" Asked Hermione, not absolutely sure.  
  
"Yes," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm very sure of it. I believe he has changed the last couple of weeks. He has grown up and learned that power over people not always gives you what you want. It can be your death." He signed. "Go and find Draco now. I know you will find a good way to tell him."  
  
Hermione nodded. She stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"I hoped the prophesy would be telling the truth. You were the one I hoped to receive those gifts. I know you will not use them in a wrong way," said Albus Dumbledor. In his voice sounded something like pride.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione just couldn't tell Malfoy about this. How could she ever tell him such a thing? Hermione herself had to get used to the idea. She wondered why she didn't notice before that the planets were standing magically a week ago. She of course studied the planets. But she also had read a story about that nobody saw that the stars were standing in a way that opened a gate. There through came lots of demons and bad spirits. Gladly wizards and witches could stop them and closed the gate before anybody would get hurt. That happened about two hundred years ago. Those planets were so unpredictable.  
  
Hermione almost didn't noticed she was wandering the halls of Hogwarts for an hour. She had still a lot of studying to do and it was no good spending her time like this. It was the best for her to think of her self for a while. She would go search Malfoy in a couple of hours. It is hard to know that the whole magical world is depending on you.  
  
~*~* ~  
  
This is terrible! I think I have a writers block or something. I can't think of anything to write anymore! Maybe it will be over by tomorrow. Sorry the chapter can't be any longer. Thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Signing she walked on. Looking up she realised where she was. The dungeons were really cold and dark. She didn't know the dungeons all to well. Most of the Slytherins did, but Hermione didn't spent much time here.   
  
Hermione looked around. This was a dead end. Only a big stone wall was in front of her. That was strange. She turned around and wanted to go search for the stairs to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, when she heard something. Turning around quickly she gasped when the wall opened and Draco Malfoy walked out of it. Hermione saw the Slytherin common room disappear behind the wall.  
  
"Granger! What are you doing her?" He growled.  
  
Hermione looked terrified for a moment, but then recovered. She had to tell Malfoy about the prophesy now, if she wanted or not. It wasn't easy to think of a way to tell Malfoy this.  
  
Hermione just stood there, doing nothing but staring.  
  
"You can't stay here! If the other Slytherins see you..." He said. Hermione thought she saw something like concern, but decided it was just the usual hate.  
  
"Thank you for worrying about me, Malfoy, but I'll be fine, thank you. We need to talk," Hermione said as calmly as possible, but she knew that she had sweat on her face and that she was red all over her face. Usually she could stay calm, but this time it was different. Staying calm in the present of teachers and her friends was something very different than Malfoy.  
  
"Talk about what?" He sneered.  
  
"Just talk! Now come with me or I'll report this! Not listening to a prefect isn't very smart," Hermione said, feeling the power she had now that she was made a prefect.  
  
Malfoy glared at her and walked away from the Slytherin common room, letting Hermione follow him. After five minutes of walking they stood in front of a big mirror, that reached the ground. Malfoy took his wand and tapped on the mirror as he whispered a word. Where a second ago their reflection were, changed into a small room. Malfoy walked in, followed by Hermione. The mirror changed into glass again, so that Hermione and Malfoy weren't visible from the outside. It was as big as a small living room, with a couch and a couple of old chairs.  
  
"I'm sure this is important," said Malfoy dangerously.  
  
"It is." Hermione took a deep breath before starting to talk. She told him about the prophesy and that they were chosen to get powers, because of the planets and stars. Malfoy looked at her with his grey eyes and Hermione felt something in her stomach, but ignored it. "If we work together we will have a great power. Professor Dumbledore told me that if we learn to join forces we can be a big help defeating Voldemort."  
  
Malfoy looked at her in anger. "Why would I want to kill Voldemort? I am evil! I am a Slytherin! I am a Malfoy!" He almost screamed. He was red instead of his usual pale colour.  
  
"You are not fooling me, Malfoy," Hermione said, trying to not be afraid of an angry Malfoy. "Professor Dumbledore told me about your father. I'm sorry about that. I really hope we can work together."  
  
To Hermione's surprise Malfoy got tears in his eyes. She had never seen him so sad.  
  
"It's not only my father," he said slowly. "After he killed my father he captured my mother. Voldmort has always found her beautiful and special. I don't know what he did to her, but I know she's alive. Maybe she's happy now, with the Dark Lord in his hiding place."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Said Hermione. "She was married with your father. Why would she ever be happy with him?"  
  
"Have you never seen my mother?" Draco Malfoy asked. "She has been unhappy for as long as I can remember. My father has done terrible things to her. Maybe Voldmort will treat her better!"  
  
Hermione signed. "I don't know. Voldemort must be much more evil than your father."  
  
"I guest so," Malfoy said.  
  
"But Draco, if we are together we can maybe save her and than you and your mother can finally be happy!" Hermione tried. Why wouldn't Malfoy just say yes?  
  
"Since when are you calling me Draco?" He asked, with a bit anger and confusion.  
  
"Since now! Can't you see? Terrible things are happening and you can change that! If you help Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy will become a name to remember as a hero, not as a monster your father was."  
  
Malfoy signed. He looked really tired. He was probably tired of his life. He had surely had a more terrible life than Hermione.  
  
"I'll think about it," said Malfoy, looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "I don't know if you're telling the truth, but I'll find out. I have to go now."  
  
He tapped the mirror with his wand and stepped out of the secret room. Hermione waited for a couple of minutes, thinking. She really hoped Draco would except. He could change his life for good.  
  
Hermione tapped the glass with her wand and walked up the stairs, into the Hall. All she needed now was a good sleep. After that she would start her homework. There were still so many things to do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry for not writing for so long! I have been really busy. I thank everybody for reviewing. Here is a personal thanks to everybody.  
  
Thanks to: ~Kstarr74~ ~Book-Lover-210~ ~Juliet~ ~AngelGaze~ ~Chrissy~ ~babyangel~ ~Volcana~ ~Indiana Jones: sorry, I'll try to write slower.~ ~Jamiegirl: well, I can't write difficult anyway, I'm not very good in English.~ ~Jen 20069~ ~Tris-Briar Fan: alright alright alright!~ ~Day a~ ~Allee kat~ ~ticle the Dragon~ ~HermionePotter162~ ~Unholy Deity~ ~Li-chan~ ~Claire~ ~Chrissy: Thank you for helping me with the story!~ ~Ankle: I tried not to move to fast and tried to write more detail in this chapter. I hope it's alright.~ ~Allee kat: thank you for reviewing two times!~ ~suzanne~ ~Krissy~ ~Li-chan: Thanks for reviewing the other chapter to!~ ~snitch boy~ ~Tara~ ~kristina~  
  
I hope it's alright that I wrote those things about Draco's mother. It sounds a bit stupid, but I wanted Draco to hate Voldemort more than for just killing his father. Please don't write reviews about how stupid it is! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the window, into the girls' dormitory. Hermione climbed out of her bed and looked around. The two other girls were still asleep. It was still early and Hermione felt great today. It was Sunday and she had plenty of time to do her homework. She looked around and saw her cat asleep in her bed. The mouse-like creature was already awake in his cage and looking at her with his big, red eyes.  
  
"Good morning," he small voice said. Hermione looked around, but only saw the little rat. "How are you today?"  
  
Hermione got closer to the cage and looked at the creature. She remembered that Dumbledore said that she would have many powers, but it still was scary talking with animals.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said. The animal watched her with his big eyes and started to drink the water that Hermione left him. These creatures only needed water and only food once a month. That made him easy to take care of. Hagrid thought that Hermione would probably be very busy and that he didn't want an animal to die because of her full schedule.  
  
Hermione shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She got dressed and went down into the common room. Not many people were awake, including Harry and Ron. Hermione decided to go to breakfast and after that she had to go to the library to finish something she had to give to Professor McGonagall in three weeks.  
  
In the Great Hall Hermione took a seat and started to eat. A couple of owls came in and let letters fall. The Daily Prophet fell on Hermione's head. Hermione looked at it and felt hate boil in her. 'Muggle-born witch and wizard killed' Hermione read. There was a picture of the Dark Mark above a house. Voldemort did this, Hermione was sure of it. If only the minister of magic would see that it was him who killed all those people. He was one of the few people who didn't want to believe He was back. Panic was raising in the magical world and people were afraid. Many people were murdered the last few weeks. Many aurors already died and many muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. Hermione felt hopeless and wanted to help them. So many children were now in the world, without parents, just like Harry.  
  
Hermione knew that with the help of Malfoy they would be able to defeat him. She was sure of it.  
  
Looking through the Great Hall she saw Malfoy eating at the Slytherin table, in a corner where no others were. Once he was a popular Slytherin, with Crabbe and Goyle around him all the time and with other Slytherin students kissing his feet, but now it looked like he was all alone. Hermione felt so sorry for him. It was like all of them only liked Draco before because his father was rich and a Death Eater, but now he was left alone with a great castle and much money and with no mother, nobody seemed to like him anymore. Only a couple of girls were drooling over him for his money, but Draco didn't even talk to them.  
  
Standing up she walked towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Draco, we have to talk," Hermione said when she reached the table.  
  
"I'll come in a minute," he hissed. "Go away, you'll ruin my reputation!"  
  
"What reputation, Malfoy?" Hermione said softly.  
  
Hermione walked away from Draco and to the exit. She stopped and looked around and saw Draco walking to her. Hermione walked into the dungeons and didn't stop until she was in front of the old mirror. Draco arrived a minute after Hermione. She told the password she heard yesterday from Malfoy and walked in, followed by Draco. The glass returned and Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"Have you decided yet?" She asked. Hermione examined his face. Draco looked so tired and unhappy. His usual cold, grey-blue eyes were now full of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Yes, I will help you," he said, not looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione always thought he was strong, but he was just like the others, with a heart that could be broken.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. She knew he didn't do it for her, but for his mother and father and maybe even for himself.  
  
"Alright," said Hermione, "let's go to Dumbledore to tell him your decision."  
  
"Ok," said Draco.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs, that lead to the office of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione knocked on the door.  
  
"You can come in!" Said Dumbledore.  
  
They walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Excuse us for bothering you, Professor, but we came to tell you something," said Hermione.  
  
To Hermione's surprise Dumbledore didn't look happy for seeing Draco and Hermione together. He looked really sad and Hermione didn't knew why. Was there something wrong?  
  
"Please sit down Miss Granger," he said, not smiling.  
  
Hermione obeyed and sat, Draco still stood near the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Professor? Please tell me!" Hermione said.  
  
"It's about your parents, Hermione," he said softly, walking over to Hermione and looking into her brown eyes. "They were killed by Voldemort last night."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry for killing Hermione's parents, but I had to have a reason for Hermione to hate Voldemort too! This isn't going to be a happy fic.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
~allee kat: thank you for being so supportive!~ ~michee~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione just stared at her headmaster.   
  
"What?" She said softly. She must have heard him wrong. This couldn't be true.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But... why?" Hermione asked, trembling all over.  
  
"Because you are really good friends with Harry," the headmaster said. "He would do everything to cause him and everyone around him pain. I am sure that with killing your parents he tried to make you do something to yourself."  
  
Hermione stood up, still shaking. Without another word she ran to the door and pushed Draco out of the way. As fast as she could she ran down the stairs, not stopping when she passed the stone gargoyle. She stopped when she stopped when she was in front of the secret room, in the dungeons. With her heart pounding faster than ever, she fell on the green couch.  
  
All her pain got free and she broke out in tears and couldn't stop.  
  
She didn't know how long she lay there, thinking of her parents. Hermione had always lover her parents. She always listened to her parents and never yelled at them for anything, like some other kids. Hermione's parents were always so supportive. When they found out she was a witch and Hermione wanted to got to Hogwarts, they let her go there, even though they had never believed in magic before. They took her to Diagon Alley. She could still remember that day. Her mother watched all those things with magic in them with her big, brown eyes. Hermione wanted to go to the bookshop immediately that day, but they had to change money first.  
  
Hermione now believed it. Voldemort had killed her parents. It was all her fault! If it wasn't for Hermione...  
  
No, it wasn't Hermione's fault! It was Harry's...Harry was the one Voldemort hated, not Hermione!  
  
Hermione dried her tears and pulled out her wand. She tapped it on the glass and walked out of the secret room, walking to the stairs, that lead to the big staircase near the Great Hall.  
  
Only one thought was racing through her mind. 'It's all Harry's fault!' and she could stop herself. It almost felt like her body was out of control and that an evil Hermione was taking over.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She walked into the common room. It was ten o'clock and Harry and Ron sat there, playing chess. Hermione walked to them. Not many people were in the common room. Many of them were in breakfast because they woke up late.  
  
She looked terrible. Her eyes and nose were red and her clothes wrinkled.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, what seemed in the distance for her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione didn't notice the worried face of her friend. She could only see Harry, who was once her friend. He had killed her parents.  
  
No! That wasn't a right thought! Voldemort killed her parents, not Harry.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, his beautiful green eyes full of concern.  
  
"You!" She screamed. "It's all your fault!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused. He stood up, looking a bit scared.  
  
"Hermione, calm down," said Ron, who put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione grasped for his hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. She heard Ron scream and pull his hand away in pain.  
  
Without thinking of it, Hermione grabbed Harry by the neck, with both hands and with all the power she had she pushed him into the air. To her surprise Harry flew with great speed into the air. It was a weird sight. Harry bumped with his back onto the wall, what caused him to fall on the ground.  
  
"Oh, my god! What have I done?" Hermione whispered before she passed out before a spell hit her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. She could see a few people around her. Suddenly she remembered what she had done to Harry.  
  
Hermione tried to stand up. She had to tell Harry she was sorry and that she was just really sad and angry. She felt hands on her shoulders, trying to push her back into bed. She could see the faces clearly now. It was Harry and Ron. She let herself fall on the bed. She was in the hospital wing.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron softly, "you'll be fine. It's alright."  
  
"Harry!" Said Hermione weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"It's alright," said Harry friendly. "Dumbledore told us about your parents."  
  
Hermione felt tears in her eyes again. Harry bend over and hugged her. Hermione put her arms around his neck and hugged him back. She didn't want to let him go.  
  
Hermione let him go, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
Ron smiled at her weakly. "I never knew you were so strong. Harry almost broke his neck of that fall. Madame Pomfrey healed him in minutes, though. A seventh year hit you with a curse when she saw you beating Harry. We took you here."  
  
Hermione just looked at her friends, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I think she wants to be alone," whispered Harry to Ron.  
  
Ron nodded. He bend over and gave her a quick hug. He had never hugged her before.  
  
They left the hospital wing, closing the door softly behind them. Madame Pomfrey came in.  
  
"It's a miracle," she whispered to herself. "For the first time they left without me kicking them out."  
  
Hermione whipped her tears away. Her parents were gone. It wasn't Harry's fault, Hermione knew that all the time. But she wanted to give the fault to somebody but herself. Harry never wanted anybody to be hurt.  
  
After a couple of minutes somebody came in. Hermione didn't take the time to look who it was. She was just staring at the ceiling, thinking about the death of her parents. She wouldn't let Voldemort win. She was going to be strong. Her studies would continue just like normal. She couldn't miss too much of the lessons.  
  
Now she was really mad at herself. Her parents just died and the only thing she could think about was school!  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Hermione looked at the boy next to her bed.  
  
"Just fine," said Hermione. Draco gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I know you're not," he said. "But we have to begin our special lessons. I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he told me what happened. It wasn't your fault for what happened. It was because of the new emotions you have because of those new powers. Anger makes you really strong, doesn't it?"  
  
"I had noticed that," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be a big help if we work together," said Draco.  
  
"Since when do you want to work with mo so eagerly?"  
  
"I don't want to, but I will revenge my father and I will get my mother back. That's all I want to do."  
  
She could have known. Draco didn't give a damn about the rest of the world, just about himself.  
  
Deep down she knew that wasn't true.  
  
"Tomorrow after dinner we have to go to the charms classroom," said Malfoy, standing up from the other bed he sat on all the time.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said.  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
Draco walked to the door and closed it behind him.  
  
All Hermione could think about now was to Kill Voldemort. She felt a rage she had never felt before and she knew it wasn't a good thing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This must be very vague at the moment, but I think it will be better later.  
  
I'm really happy about all the reviews! I have 40 already!  
  
Thanks to: ~Jaya: Huh?~ ~Book-Lover-210~ ~VanillaLily~ ~Ly-Chan~ ~Chrissy~ ~Michee: I'm sorry if this is not exactly what you had in mind, but I tried. Hermione just can't stay angry all the time~  
  
The next chapter will be up soon! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione whipped another tear from her face. When were her parents going to be buried? This meant that she had to leave and go to the 'normal' world.   
  
It was six o'clock and tomorrow she had classes. Again all sorts of thoughts were racing through her mind. How she hated Voldemort and how much she was going to miss her parents.  
  
Hermione was knocked out of her thoughts when a familiar voice sounded.  
  
"How do you feel?" Asked Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes full of sympathy.  
  
Hermione shrugged. She couldn't tell she was fine.  
  
"I have bad news for you," he said softly. "You can't go to your parents' funeral." Hermione's eyes shot up to her headmaster. "It's to dangerous. Voldemort could come to the funeral and kill you to."  
  
Hermione's eyes were full of horror. "But I have to go to their funeral! I have to go!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said the headmaster shaking his head.  
  
Hermione looked at the window. She wasn't going to talk to Dumbledore. Why was he doing this to her?  
  
Albus Dumbledore left Hermione alone.  
  
*  
  
Hermione admired Harry so much. He had been through so much. He had defeated Voldemort when he was only a baby. Until he was eleven he was raised by people who treated him worse than a house-elf. In his first year he had seen the Dark Lord again and defeated him. The second year he had defeated a giant snake and saved Ginny Weasley. His third year, in his eyes, a murderer was after him, who he thought had killed his parents. In his fourth year he had been eye in eye with a giant dragon and had seen horrible things. He was tortured and he saw a boy being killed. He had been through so much pain, never seeing his parents. And did he ever show it to anybody? No! Never!  
  
Hermione whished she was as strong as Harry.  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Ron, when Hermione and her friends were at breakfast Monday morning.  
  
"I'm fine Ron," said Hermione. "I've cried and cried, but I'm over it now." She knew it was a lie, but explaining it to Ron would be no help. He wouldn't understand. Ron had still all his family. He didn't know how lucky he was. Hermione had nobody left, no aunt, no uncle, no grandfather or grandmother.  
  
Harry looked at her. He of course didn't believe her, but Ron looked convinced and started to eat breakfast like a mad man.  
  
Hermione looked at the Head Table. Professor Dumbledore looked around at all of the students. Snape looked as always. It was obvious that Minerva McGonagall, Hermione's favoured teacher, was glancing at her. She was really worried about Hermione, but Hermione decided to ignore her.  
  
Hagrid was happily talking to the charms teacher, the tiny professor. Professor Figg, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was looking at her. Harry had said she use to live with the muggles. Harry was shocked when he found out his old neighbour was a which, in the beginning of this year. She use to be an auror and was a good friend of Dumbledore. The headmaster had asked the old witch to live near Harry, to see if he was alright. Well, he was not, but at least he lived. She was actually a good teacher, very friendly and smart. Hermione admired her very much.  
  
Hermione signed as she at down next to Harry. She wondered who was going to teach them to use their powers. Maybe Professor Figg was going to tutor Hermione and Draco, but she wasn't sure.  
  
First they had potions with Slytherin. This day was going to be like hell!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Potions wasn't as bad as she thought. Snape actually gave her a compliment! Dumbledore had probably told him Hermione's parents died and that he had to be nice to her. She didn't want their sympathy!  
  
And she caught Draco looking at her in potions. She actually blushed! She kicked herself for that.  
  
After dinner when Harry and Ron headed for the common room, Hermione said she had to go to the library. She hadn't told them about the prophesy yet and her new powers. Harry would probably try to stop her. He didn't want Hermione to get hurt fighting Voldemort.  
  
Ron would be jealous like hell. One famous best friend and a really smart friend was already enough for him. He didn't need a Super-Hermione as a friend too.  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs to the charms room, where she was supposed to meet her new teacher and Malfoy. It was a half an hour till eight o'clock.  
  
Hermione arrived at the classroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"You are early as always, Hermione," said the one who opened the door.  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
This was a little talk-talk chapter. The next chapters will be a little more practice-practice and romance-romance. A little boring, but I hope the next will be better!  
  
I had the feeling you all liked that mad Hermione much and when she almost killed Harry you were all very excited and everything, but Hermione doesn't like it very much, so I hope it won't happen again (but maybe it will). I've had twelve reviews!!! I'm very happy about it. The most of the thanks go to allee kat, for reviewing so much. But the other thanks go to:  
  
~angie~ ~laura~ ~chikata~ ~'mione~ ~Elle B~ ~moonstone~ ~kristina~ ~Hermione~  
  
Double thanks to:  
  
~allee kat~ ~Ly-chan~ ~michee~ ~VanillaLily~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione looked surprised at her old teacher. She hadn't seen him for a year.   
  
"Are you shocked? Who were you expecting? Snape?" Remus Lupin asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping he wouldn't teach us!" Hermione said, feeling much more happy than earlier that day. She walked into the charms classroom with her teacher. "But Professor, why has Professor Dumbledore chosen you to teach us? Do you know Dark Arts?"  
  
"In my time at school I was the best in Defence Against the Dark Arts in my class. Even better than James and Sirius! And that was something! The best way to protect yourself of the Dark Arts, is to know everything about them. I always lend James' cloak to go to the library at night. It was very dangerous sometimes. After school I had nowhere to work. I decided to go and deepen myself in learning more magic. After James and Lily died and Peter too in my eyes" his eyes showed anger for a second, but disappeared. "Sirius was in Azkaban, so I was all alone. No one cared about a werewolf, so I travelled around Europe and Asia for a couple of years. I heared of many prophesies, most of them never came true. I have seen and learned strong magic. You can't learn everything from books, Hermione. Professor Dumbledore is very sure that I know enough for me to teach you and Draco Malfoy."  
  
There was silence for a couple of seconds.  
  
"But what about Sirius?" Hermione asked. "I thought that he was with you."  
  
"He's fine. I left him in good hands. He'll be fine,," Lupin said.  
  
A knock was heard on the door and a irritated looking Malfoy walked in. He looked at Remus in discust.  
  
"Is He going to teach us?" He asked, not to Hermione, but to himself. "Oh, well," he continued shrugging.  
  
"I hope you two are ready, because this training isn't going to be easy. It's going to take much time before you can control your magical powers. And maybe even tears of pain, I don't know. But you have to promise me that you won't give up. Never. It's for the good of the wizarding world." Luping looked at both of them in turn.  
  
"I promise," said Hermione.  
  
"Whatever," said Draco.  
  
"Draco!" Said Hermione angrily. "Don't you understand that we have to do our best?"  
  
"I'm not doing this for the damn wizarding world! And not for you nor for Professor Lupin!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"But..." Said Hermione. All her happiness vanished and all her pain came back.  
  
"I promise that I will be strong enough to get my mother back and revenge my father, but I've already made that promise before many times."  
  
"That will be good enough," said Remus Lupin. "Let's get started. You have your wands? I want to see what you can do with your wand. After practicing with our wands we will try to focus your powers without a wand, but not until a couple of lessons. That will need a great deal of concentration, so please don't argue with each other for a while. You have to get enough sleep and not to spent to much time in you homework, that will take to much energy." He looked at Hermione, who looked a bit horrified, but didn't say anything. "You can call me Remus, I'm not your official teacher."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
They started to practice with their wands. Hermione had always been very good in charms, but with so much power it was much harder to control it than with her usual power, but Remus had said that when they got used to their new, stronger powers they would be able to control it better and it would be very strong. In a month time, Hermione and Draco would be able to destroy a whole house with one single spell.  
  
After two hours of trying to control their powers and destroying most of the chairs in the room, they could go back to their common room. Remus had been very busy in trying to give the two children orders and he did his best in repairing the chairs and the walls that had been injured.  
  
Draco left the room immediately after Remus said they could go, but Hermione stayed to talk to her teacher.  
  
"Does Harry know you're here?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Not yet, but I will be staying here in Hogwarts, so I will come to the Great Hall to eat, so I will be seeing Harry really soon. I just arrived here, that's why I wasn't at dinner," Remus said smiling at her.  
  
"Do you know why I can talk to animals?" Hermione asked after silence. "I mean, I understand that my magical powers are much stronger, but why have I got new powers? I have never been able to talk to animals before."  
  
Remus frowned while thinking. "Yes, it is strange, but almost anything is possible in the magical world. It has not happened many times before that while the planets are like that, that those powers get into a human, so there is not much information about it. I am sure that many other gifts will be showing in the next month, but I don't know if some of them will be dangerous."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know. It's boring!  
  
It's not Hermione / Draco yet, but I think it will be soon. I don't know exactly in what mood I will be in.  
  
Sorry it takes so long for me to make a new chapter!  
  
Thank you everybody for the reviews!!!! I like thanking people personally, so her it goes.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
~Chrissy~ ~allee kat~ ~michee~ ~icy stormz: I don't know where I'm supposed to get a beta reader! But I have only had English lessons for 2 years, so I'm kind of proud of myself that I can write a story (I'm from Holland, if you are wondering).~ ~Ly-chan~ ~Bad Gurl~ ~The Charmed One~ ~Joyce: I'm so sorry!!! Sorry sorry sorry, but I never e-mail people when a new chapter's up. Well, it's not a very good story after all, is it.~  
  
I have the feeling this isn't exactly a Romance story. Please tell me if I should make the second genre Adventure/Action. Or should I make it Drama? 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Hermione wasn't in a very good mood. She couldn't stop thinking of her parents again. Would they be buried now? She felt so guilty that she couldn't come to their funeral.   
  
With her usual bushy hair Hermione walked down the stairs into the common room. She was tired from the training last night. It had taken a lot of energy from her.  
  
The rest of the day went as usual. She was glad she hadn't a training today, but tomorrow she had to do it again. She went to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
Hermione was ready to leave breakfast when a tired looking Harry and Ron came in.  
  
"You look tired," Hermione said as Harry and Ron came to sit with her.  
  
"We had quidditch practice this morning," Ron said irritated. Ron was the new Keeper in the Gryffindor team. Fred was the new captain of the team. He knew a lot about Quidditch, even though not many people noticed before. Fred would ask George to help, so that they could think of the most crazy times to get the team out of beds and practice. Even though Fred and George were almost never serious, now they were. They had decided to make the best of the new team. (They still had time for their pranks, though).  
  
"You don't look so good yourself," said a worried looking Harry.  
  
"I'm fine," said Hermione. "I just stayed up late in the library."  
  
That was enough for Harry and Ron. They knew Hermione could make her homework until morning, but the librarian kicked Hermione out most of the times.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting close to the Head Table. Remus walked in and walked to the three students.  
  
"Good morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione" Remus said friendly.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Harry and Ron said with a short glance at their teacher.  
  
They continued eating until they found out who they said 'good morning' to, a couple of seconds later.  
  
"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here!" Harry said happily.  
  
"I'm here for personal reasons. I can't tell you them," said Remus.  
  
"But what about your... problem?" Asked Ron carefully.  
  
"Professor Snape makes sure I take the potion in time. Don't worry. I will go to the 'save place' for security, in case the potion doesn't work."  
  
He said bye and left to the Head Table. Many other students that came into the Great Hall shot happy glances at their old favoured teacher (except for the Slytherins).  
  
"What do you think he's doing here?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe he's marrying McGonagall," Ron said shrugging. Harry laughed, but Hermione shot him an angry look. "What, Hermione? Do you know more about it again?"  
  
Hermione hated lying to them, but after her third year she begin to get a little used to it. "No, Ron. In this case I don't," Hermione answered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night, a tired Hermione went into bed. She had to be in her full power tomorrow, for the training. She was embarrassed that she was complaining in her head about the trainings. She was really important to whole the world! And she had to do this for her parents. Now she understood how Draco must have felt all the time. He maybe does it a little for the world, but the most for his parents.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and hoped that she would sleep well tonight.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked around. In front of her was a lake. It was the lake of Hogwarts! The sun shone brightly and the castle looked beautiful in this light. Hermione sat next to the blue lake. The lake had never looked so beautiful before.  
  
There was no cloud in the sky. Hermione lay down and looked at the beautiful sky for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Asked a creepy voice.  
  
Hermione shot up and looked behind her. It was Draco Malfoy! He was ruining her beautiful dream!  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" she said irritated. "I don't want you in my dream."  
  
"Your dream? You're in my dream!" Draco said.  
  
"No, it's my dream. I just can't imagine why I'm dreaming of you," said Hermione.  
  
Draco shot her an angry glare. "You don't suppose we can enter each others dreams, do you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Remus had told her there would be new powers and that they were unpredictable until she could control them. They had a special bond together and this was one of the bad powers they got.  
  
"Oh, my," said Draco, with a grin on his face. "I hope we don't have to share all our dreams together. I don't believe this is one of my dreams. This is your dream. I wonder what you will be dreaming tomorrow..."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened even more. Would Draco be able to see her dreams? This was terrible! She didn't want Draco to see what she was dreming! Tomorrow she had to find a way to stop this! And maybe there would be a way to get into Draco's dreams... Hermione felt herself smile inside her head.  
  
Hermione felt herself wake up and Draco disappeared.  
  
  
  
Well, this was chapter 10 people. I hope you liked it.  
  
Thanks tooooooo:  
  
~Mrs. Amanda Malfoy~ ~Volcana: thank you for your help. I will make it a Action/Adventure story (plus that romance of course)~ ~kristina~ ~mary~ ~Ly-chan~ ~VanillaLily~ ~allee kat: alright. I won't say it's boring again. Well, I updated as soon as I could!~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione looked at her clock. It was around three o'clock. This couldn't be happening to her! Draco Malfoy could see her dreams! She was lucky he didn't catch her with her nightmares. Usually they were about bad grades and forgetting to learn for an exam. She didn't want him to see that!  
  
As fast as she could she got dressed and soundless she went down the stairs. She knew she couldn't go to the library at this hour, but she had to find something that could help her with this.  
  
Then she noticed she was acting stupid. She could ask madam Pomfrey for a dreamless potion, so she wouldn't have any dreams! Hermione could use that until she found something so that Draco couldn't see her dreams.  
  
Hermione couldn't get to sleep now. She was scared. Well, she could stay awake for the rest of the night. She was used to not sleeping many hours.  
  
Hermione signed and got up the stairs again to get a shower and get dressed in clean robes. She would go read for a wile, by the fire in the common room.  
  
After half an hour Hermione was reading a book about powerful spells in front of the fire. Hermione was going to study very much now. She had to know dark magic now too, or she wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort.  
  
"Not very smart, leaving the door open. Wild animals can come into you dormitory now," said a voice behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked behind her. Who said that? She had never heard that voice before.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked Hermione bravely, even though she was a bit scared. Nobody was awake at this hour.  
  
"It's me. Crookshanks," said the male voice.  
  
"Crookshanks?" Hermione said surprised.  
  
The red cat jumped on the couch and on Hermione's lap.  
  
"So, you understand animals now," Crookshanks said, looking at Hermione. "Is it some kind of a spell?"  
  
"No, it's something else, but I don't think you would understand," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Cat's aren't stupid, you know," the cat said, while making himself comfortable on Hermione's lap. "I think you should know that by now. I'm not stupid."  
  
"I know. Since that thing with Sirius Black," Hermione signed at the memories. She started telling her cat about the things that were happening the last days. The cat listened and didn't interrupt. When Hermione finished it was silence for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was startled. Quickly she turned around. She saw Harry standing there in the dark.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione stood up.  
  
"Why were you talking to your cat?" Asked Harry with a little smirk on his face. He walked towards Hermione.  
  
"Eh…" Hermione was speechless.  
  
"Harry? Hermione? What are you doing up this late?" It was Ron. He was standing on the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories.  
  
The red-haired boy walked to his two friends.  
  
"Ron!" Said Hermione. "Why are you awake at this hour?"  
  
"I could ask you two the same thing," said Ron, with a frown.  
  
He looked at his friends, who were both wearing their robes.  
  
"Did you two go somewhere? I was waiting for Harry to come. He wasn't in his bed, so I thought he got out for one of his 'night walks'."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, "I just couldn't sleep. We didn't go anywhere."  
  
"You know you can tell me if there is something between you two. You don't have to keep secrets from me!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Ron, it's not what you think," Harry said quickly.  
  
But Ron wouldn't listen. He walked up the stairs angrily to his dorm.  
  
"I'll talk to him," said Harry. Hermione nodded.  
  
While Harry was going upstairs, Hermione sat on the couch again, pulling Crookshanks close to her.  
  
"Everything's a mess," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"It will be alright," the cat said wisely. "You should get some sleep."  
  
"But Malfoy…"  
  
"Don't mind Malfoy. You are bound to him. You have to work together. You two have to know each others secrets, even though it has to be on this way," Crookshanks said. He really was a wise cat.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and lay on the couch.  
  
As if Crookshanks put some sort of spell on her, she fell into a deep sleep. And thank God, it was a dreamless sleep. Maybe it was because of Draco, who was wide awake in the Slytherin common room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know! I know! It's been over a month since I have updated a chapter. I AM SORRY!!!  
  
This chapter is a bit short, I know.  
  
Let me say my thanks to the people who reviewed:  
  
~Juliet: Sorry, I know that the chapters are short. I just can't help it!~ ~Vegeta's Goddess~ ~allee kat~ ~chrissy~ ~kristina: good idea! I think I'm going to do that!~ ~VanillaLily~ ~B.D.~ ~Isabelle~ ~Heather~ ~Joyce~ ~Kristina~  
  
I think I'm going to upload sooner this time. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke up with a start when Fred and George made a lot f noise. They thought it was funny. Well, Hermione didn't think it was funny. Now she was in a bad mood.  
  
Hermione brought Crookshanks upstairs and gathered her books. She was ready for class, even though she was still tired and she hoped that Harry had brought some sense into Ron. The idea of Harry and Hermione being together was as laughable as Hermione and Malfoy dating.  
  
Come to think of it, Hermione had another training after dinner tonight. That meant that she didn't have much time for studying and looking up that book for the dreams.  
  
Hermione looked around in the common room. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen, so she left for breakfast. First she was going to Madam Pomfrey, for the dreamless potion.  
  
As Hermione reached the door to Madam Pomfrey's office she knocked on the door. The woman appeared and gave her a smile.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, in what trouble have you given yourself into this time?" She asked. Luckily she was in a good mood today.  
  
"No trouble," said Hermione. "But there is one thing. I can't sleep very well at night. It's because of the pressure of those OWL's that are coming. I feel so tensed when I get into bed and have these nightmares of the exams."  
  
"Do you want a dreamless potion?" Asked Madam Pomfrey with a frown.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. She was lying to the older woman, but it didn't matter at the time.  
  
"Of course you can have some. I'll give you some for a week," she said, while disappearing in her office. She returned after a minute. "Mister Malfoy came here earlier today asking for a Dreamless potion. I didn't give it to him of course. He didn't have a good enough reason."  
  
Hermione almost laughed. So little Draco was afraid of sleeping to? How sweet. (Did she just think he was sweet? I don't think so)  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I don't have the potion here, but I'll give you a note. You can take it to Professor Snape. He has some Dreamless Potion left, I believe."  
  
Madam Pomfrey said goodbye and went into her office again.  
  
Hermione just stood there. Oh, no. Now she had to go to Professor Snape! That was awful! He was the most terrible teacher she ever had. She had cried many times in her previous years because of his comments that he made in class all the time. She did everything perfect, but it was never perfect enough for him.  
  
Wanting it to be over as soon as possible, she walked to the dungeons.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she felt someone bump into her.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Said an irritated voice.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw grey eyes staring into her brown ones.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What I want?" He said. He wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"Never mind," Hermione signed. "Don't forget we have to train again tonight."  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" He shouted.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, I was just trying to be nice!" Hermione shouted back in his face. She was becoming red from anger.  
  
"Don't you pity me because of my father being dead!"  
  
"I wasn't…" Hermione said, but was interrupted.  
  
"Yes you were!" He said angrily. "Your parents are dead too. Don't forget that Hermione."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my parents, Malfoy," she hissed.  
  
"I will talk about anything I want, you hear! Your parents are dead, but don't worry. It will only make you stronger. Be glad they're dead."  
  
Hermione gasped. She raised her hand and hit him in the face. Very hard. He only growled and put his hand on his cheek.  
  
"That's the spirit. Feel the anger," He said, with some kind of evil smile on his face.  
  
"How can you be so heartless, Draco?" She asked with a small voice and tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm feeling kind of dizzy," Draco said, with his hands on his head.  
  
"Me to," Hermione confessed. Everything around her was spinning. She couldn't stand it anymore and fainted.  
  
  
  
Hermione was standing in a room. She recognised it as her living room, in the normal world. It was quite big, with a big couch and chairs and a big television that her parents bought in the summer vacation.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In my living room, of my house in the muggle world," Hermione answered.  
  
"Why are we here?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said.  
  
A woman entered the living room. She had long, brown hair and blue eyes. It was Hermione's mother.  
  
"Mom?" Hermione whispered. She walked to the woman, who had a big smile on her face, her eyes glowing with happiness. Hermione tried to touch her mother's face, but it was like she was a ghost. Her hand went through the face, like she was nothing.  
  
"We must be in the past. I think it's a vision," Draco said, looking around while Hermione stepped back, closer to Malfoy.  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes. She didn't think she was ever going to see her mother again. But she didn't want to cry now. All she wanted to do was look at her mother, who was looking so happy.  
  
"John? Come here! We got a letter from Hermione!" Her mother shouted, still with that smile on her face.  
  
Her father walked in. He was a big man, with brown hair like his wife's. Hermione had his brown eyes.  
  
"A letter?" He asked happily. "What does she say?"  
  
"She says everything's great and that she misses us very much."  
  
Hermione smiled through her sadness. She remembered writing that letter one morning. It was evening now, in this vision.  
  
"I miss her very much to," her mother said.  
  
"I know, Kate," John Granger said. "But she will come in the Christmas break, she promised."  
  
"Yes," Kate Granger said sadly.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"You stay here," Hermione's father said, after giving his wife a kiss on the forehead. "I'll open the door."  
  
Kate sat down, still reading the letter.  
  
Hermione got tears in her eyes. She wanted to hug her mother so much. She wanted to say she loved her.  
  
There sounded a shout at the door and Kate Granger let the letter drop on the floor when two men with black hoots and robes came in.  
  
"Kate! Run!" John Granger shouted again. He was being dragged into the room, one man pulling him.  
  
"Help!" Hermione's mother screamed.  
  
"Nobody will hear you," one of the men said with the coldest voice Hermione had ever heard. "We got spells on your house."  
  
The other man grabbed her.  
  
"We feel like having fun today," he whispered in her ear, but it was loud enough for her husband to hear, who struggled to the grip of the man holding him.  
  
"Leave her alone!" John growled. "Kill me, but leave her."  
  
"Oh, no. We can have more fun with her than with you. Put crucio on him."  
  
Hermione watched powerless how her father was being tortured with a powerful spell. His screams hurt Hermione's ears so much she couldn't stand it anymore. Her head was going to explode.  
  
After that they had given her father more pain than he could ever imagine existed, they stopped and let him watch as they did the curse on his wife to. Silent tears streamed down Hermione's face as she tried running out of the room. She couldn't look at this. She didn't want to see this.  
  
But all Hermione could do was close her eyes. She could still hear the screams of her mother and the growls of pleasure from the three men.  
  
And suddenly all stopped. The whole world was black.  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped and stood up as fast as she could. She looked around and saw no living room or death eaters. Only the dungeons.  
  
Hermione started to cry. More than she had ever done. She fell on the floor, still crying.  
  
She felt Draco lower himself and put his arms around her.  
  
"It's alright," he whispered into her hair. "Everything's going to be alright. It's over."  
  
He rubbed her back with soft strokes. He whispered into her ear that everything was alright until she had calmed down a bit.  
  
"Why did I have to see that?" She sobbed. His whole chest was wet from her tears, but she didn't care.  
  
"I don't know," was all he whispered. "I don't know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
This wasn't a nice chapter, right? I know. 'Poor Hermione! How could you do this to her?'  
  
Alright. I won't say anything else now. I'm not in a very good mood at the moment.  
  
Well, I think I'll thank everybody anyways.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
~Chrissy: Sorry! Hope you'll forgive me. I wrote this as soon as I could, and it's bigger than the other chapter.~ ~Sucker For Romance~ ~Vivianita~ ~Volcana: Well, I like your idea, but I don't think they'll see each others dreams yet (because of that potion, you know). I don't exactly know what I'm going to let them dream of (YET). Thanks for your idea.~ ~MagicalMoonPrinces~ ~Dragon Eyes~ ~Jaya~ ~joyce: you wanted a fight, well there you are. (that sentence wasn't meant to sound mean or anything)~  
  
I know that they have weird powers (super strength, talking to animals, entering each others dreams, seeing visions, great consentration). Please don't flame me! Alright, I'm being hysterical now.  
  
I'll write again soon! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione stopped crying and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, for what I said. I was just in a bad mood," Draco said.  
  
"I'll be fine," Hermione said. Her eyes were red and her hair was messier than usual.  
  
Hermione stepped back from Draco.  
  
"I must go," said Hermione. "What if one of your friends sees us together? It will ruin your reputation."  
  
"Come on, Hermione, I'll take you to Gryffindor Tower. You need to rest now. You can't go to classes like this."  
  
"Of course I will go to classes today!" Hermione said angrily. "Who's pitying me now?"  
  
"You need the pity."  
  
Hermione whipped away a tear and walked down into the dungeons.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked, his face dripping with concern.  
  
"I'm going to Professor Snape, to ask him for the dreamless potion," Hermione softly said.  
  
"He doesn't have any, I asked him this morning too," Draco said, his grin appearing again on his face.  
  
Hermione felt like crying again. "Don't be like that Malfoy! Just stay out of my dreams!"  
  
"Out of your dreams?" He said surprised. "I didn't dream of you. Were you dreaming of me? Are you in love with me, Granger?" He grinned.  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione shouted. Wasn't it real, that they could meet in each other's dreams? It sure looked real.  
  
"I was just kidding, Granger. Of course I saw you in my dream."  
  
"Well, just leave it all right! You stay out of my dreams and I'll stay out of yours!"  
  
"You can't enter my dreams," Draco said. "I have a spell so that nobody can see them. It's the magical world here, Herm. Just one spell and everybody can see your dreams. Dark Magic protects me from those spells."  
  
Did he just call her Herm? That name was idiotic! Nobody ever called her Herm, not even Ron or Harry!  
  
Was Draco bluffing? Maybe he was telling the truth.  
  
"So why do you need the dreamless potion then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't think a Malfoy doesn't have any nightmares, Herm. They have more nightmares than you think."  
  
"Stop calling me Herm! My name is Hermione, all right? No, get out of my way. I'm going to eat breakfast."  
  
Angrily Hermione walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. She hit herself mentally. He was actually very sweet, being so concerned and hugging her when she cried. Even Ron or Harry couldn't give her such comfort. They were great friends, but when she cried they left her be. Even though Draco looked so mean from the outside, he wasn't that bad. Or was he playing with her? He sure didn't look like a player. Was he only being nice because he needed her powers, to revenge his father?  
  
Everything was messy in her mind, and she didn't hear two voices calling her name. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked around.  
  
"Where were you, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"We were looking for you," Harry said. "Come on, or we'll be late for breakfast. We have charms first. Hope you have your books with you."  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, while softly grabbing Hermione's arm. "I'm sorry about that thing yesterday. How could I even think you two were dating!"  
  
"I don't know Ron," Hermione laughed.  
  
"You dating Harry is just as stupid as you being in love with Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione started to cough.  
  
Yeah, they were great friends, but the remark of being in love with Draco being stupid, didn't sound very stupid to her anymore.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione lied to Harry that she was going to the library, even though she was going to the deserted classroom.  
  
It was cold in the halls and Hermione was shacking.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Draco said.  
  
"Hello Draco," Hermione said, not looking at him.  
  
They walked into the classroom and saw Remus sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Hello Remus!" Hermione said. "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well," he said, "I saw one of Hagrid's monsters. You'll have to fight him."  
  
"Fight a monster? That doesn't sound very good. Where is it?" Draco said with his usual voice. He looked around in the room.  
  
"It's near Hagrid's cabin. We'll have to go there," Remus said.  
  
"Is it going to take long?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I have to make some homework for potions tomorrow, that I didn't finish."  
  
"I hope it won't take long," Remus said. "Come on. Let's go outside."  
  
They walked over to Hagrid's cabin, which was very near to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What kind of a monster is it, Remus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I won't tell you," was Remus answer. "Believe me, Voldemort will use many monsters in the war that is coming. In the last war, he used the most terrible monsters, to kill muggles. Many wizards have died to, because they are to strong for them."  
  
"And with our help we can protect muggles and wizards," Hermione continued.  
  
They reached the cabin, and Hagrid walked out happily.  
  
"Hello Hermione! How ar' ye?" He asked.  
  
"Just fine, Hagrid. And you?"  
  
"I'm grea'," He answered. "I don't understan' why they need to figh' that creature, Remus."  
  
"It's a training. Hermione and Draco are the best students in their fifth year. They'll manage."  
  
"But it's dangerous," Hagrid said worried. "Wha' if Hermione gets hur'?"  
  
"She'll be fine Hagrid. We are near and if they're in trouble, we'll know," Remus said. "Listen Hermione, Draco. When you are in grave danger shoot red sparks, and when you have defeated the creature, shoot blue sparks." Hermione and Draco nodded.  
  
"Alrigh', come on. He's in the Forbidden Forest. But please don't kill him. He's no' as bad as he looks."  
  
They followed Hagrid into the Forest. After a minute of walking they stopped at an open field.  
  
"He must be around here somewhere. Good luck, Hermione," he looked at Draco with a look Hermione couldn't see in the dark.  
  
Hermione raised her wand. "Lumos," she whispered.  
  
"Hope he isn't to big," Draco said.  
  
"I'm sure he is," Hermione said. Her voice betrayed she was scared.  
  
The wind howled and all around them could be a gigantic monster, hiding in behind the trees. The field wasn't very bid, but around them were many trees, where all sorts of creatures could be hiding.  
  
"Oh, my, god," Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione looked where Draco was looking. She almost screamed her longs out.  
  
It was as high as a horse and had two heads, that were looking at Hermione and Draco dangerously. It was a huge lion, but it looked different somehow. It looked like he was mutated. He had more muscles than she had ever seen in an animal. He looked so strong! His two heads were somehow slimy. How could some sort of a lion survive in a forest, Hermione wondered.  
  
It's teeth were huge and could bite someone's leg of in one bite.  
  
Hermione was frozen to the spot, but Draco wasn't. He raised his wand and muttered a spell Hermione couldn't catch. A red beam shot at the lion. The only thing that happened was that he started to growl. Hermione started to shake and she let her wand drop.  
  
"Hermione, snap out of it!" Draco yelled.  
  
Draco yelled other spells, but not one of them helped. The lion started to walk to them.  
  
"Draco…" Hermione had never been so scared in her live.  
  
But Draco only took her hand. "Together, Herm," he whispered.  
  
Hermione could only close her eyes, waiting for the lion to bite her head of. Draco yelled something and when she opened her eyes, the lion had shrunken to the size of a big cat. Hermione smiled at Draco.  
  
"What the hell are you doing! Just standing there! We were almost dead!" Draco pulled his hand back angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, tears filling her eyes. She looked at the cat. It looked at Draco and jumped on his chest. It bit in his arm and scratched his face. He gave a scream. He fell on the ground and tried to get the animal off of him, but he lost his wand and the little lion wouldn't let his head go, so he couldn't push him of.  
  
Draco couldn't scream, because of the creature, that was biting in his nose and lips. His face was covered in blood and the animal started biting his neck.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled. She grabbed a big stone, that was on the ground, and hit it on the head of the animal. After a couple of good hits, the animal didn't move any more. Hermione pulled him up and threw him away.  
  
Hermione stared at Draco's face in horror. It was filled with blood and it was streaming slowly on the ground.  
  
"Draco! Oh my god!" She whispered. She picked up her wand, that she had lost. Red sparks shot high into the air. Hermione kneeled on the ground, next to the blond boy. His hair was now covered in blood and he wasn't moving at al. He breathed though.  
  
Hermione tried to think of a good healing spell, but her mind was empty. She was going to wait until help came.  
  
Hermione took Draco's hand and squeezed in it softly. "I'm sorry Draco. Please hang on."  
  
She put her head on his chest and started to cry. She lifted her head and her tears started to fall on Draco's face.  
  
"Granger, what the hell are you doing? Why are you crying?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco. His face was still covered in blood, but his cuts on his face and neck seemed healed.  
  
"Your cuts are healed!" Hermione said surprised, drying her tears.  
  
"Where did that bloody cat go?"  
  
"I think I killed him. I started hitting on his head with a stone," Hermione said.  
  
"A stone? What kind of a witch are you?" He yelled.  
  
"Hermione! Draco! Are you alright?" It was Remus.  
  
"Yes, we're fine," Hermione signed.  
  
"I should have known you weren't strong enough yet," Remus said worried, being followed by another worried Hagrid.  
  
"Wha' happened?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Draco has shrunken the lion," Hermione answered, still drying her tears. "Draco was hurt, but he was healed."  
  
Remus put a cleaning spell on Draco and examined him. "He's fine."  
  
"Hermione started to cry on my face!" Draco said irritated. "Isn't that disgusting."  
  
"Wait a second!" Hagrid said. "Maybe Hermione's tears have healin' powers."  
  
"You mean, like a phoenix?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"It could be," Remus said thoughtful. "But first we have to get out of the Forest. It's dangerous."  
  
"I think he's alive," Hagrid said, while picking the small lion up like it was a feather. "I'll take care of him. When he's strong enough I'll let him of in the forest again.  
  
When they were almost at the castle, Hermione started to think clearly.  
  
"I wonder why I couldn't talk to that lion. He is an animal after all. I can talk to Crookshanks, my cat, but not to that lion," Hermione said.  
  
"He was probably not in a talking mood or something," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe you can only talk to animals you are close to," Remus said. "Or maybe you can only understand them when they want to be understood."  
  
That makes sense, Hermione thought.  
  
They entered the castle and they stopped in the hall.  
  
"My room's on the first floor," Remus said. "I'll see you two tomorrow in the classroom. But the day after tomorrow I won't be able to tutor you, because it's a full moon. Maybe you should better go see Madam Pomfrey, Draco."  
  
"I'm fine," Draco said shortly. Remus shrugged.  
  
"Goodnight Remus," Hermione said.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Draco," he said smiling. "Don't worry, I won't take you to the forest anymore, only when you think you're ready."  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling back. Her old teacher looked very tired.  
  
Remus walked up the stairs and left Hermione and Draco alone.  
  
"Thank you," Draco said, before he turned around and started walking into the dark. Hermione could hear him walk down the stairs, that led to the dungeons. A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I decided to make all the chapters a bit longer (I have gotten many reviews of people asking me to make the chapters longer). It may take a day or so longer to upload.  
  
Here comes my usual thanks to the reviewers.  
  
Thanksssssss to the not so many reviewers:  
  
~VenusDeMilo: I can't believe you've reviewed my story! I love your story -Lost-. Thank you so much for reviewing my story! This is such an honour (and I'm not overreacting! I really like that story) Hope you review again~ ~allee kat: I'm very glad you're reviewing again! I was wondering where you were! Thanks for reviewing~ ~Sai~  
  
I was kinda shocked I had only three reviews. Usually I have more, but I won't complain. (I am already, but I don't want to sound spoiled or something).  
  
I just love reviews! So please review! Every time I see one, my heart starts to glow (alright, that ain't true, but I'm still very happy when I get one). 


	14. Chapter 14

The day after the fight with the giant lion, Hermione and Draco continued their 'normal' trainings. Hermione was glad she didn't have any more dreams about Draco. She wondered why they didn't have them anymore, and to her surprise she was a little disappointed not having them.  
  
Harry and Ron still didn't knew that she disappeared every night. They thought she was fine, and going through her daily studying in the library until late.  
  
Draco and Hermione were able to control their powers much better. Hermione continued talking with her cat. He always gave her advice when she was confused and he would calm her down after an annoying night of training with Draco.  
  
Even though Hermione didn't like to admit it, but she actually missed Draco sometimes at night, and she couldn't wait for the next day, when she sometimes had potions or Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin.  
  
She was telling herself over and over again that it was just a little crush. But two weeks after Draco saved them both from that lion, she could not stand lying to Harry and Ron anymore. She had to tell them. So one night, before she was supposed to go to the library to study for the O.W.L.'s, she told Harry and Ron she wanted to talk. They sat in a quiet corner of the common room, when Hermione took a deep breath, and started to tell her two best friends all that happened to her the past few weeks.  
  
To her big surprise Harry and Ron listened to her intently without interrupting her, not even after she told them about the dream about Draco.  
  
Nobody talked for a minute or so. Then it was Harry who talked first: "We knew there was something happening with you. First we thought you were seeing someone, but we couldn't figure out who it was. We were actually planning asking you about where you disappeared to every night, because we looked in the library several times, and you weren't there. That's why we agreed with each other, that whatever it was, that we wouldn't be angry at you."  
  
Hermione felt something in her heart she couldn't describe. She felt proud, that she had such good friends. Harry understood, that was clear. But what about Ron? He was a more difficult person than Harry. She looked at her other friend.  
  
"I can't believe it! Can you really talk to animals? And can you help defeat You-Know-Who? Man! That's something. It isn't dangerous, is it?"  
  
"Slow down Ron!" Hermione laughed, but became more serious. "Yes, I have many powers, that can be of good use for the whole wizarding world. And of course it's dangerous, Ron. I am willing to give my live to fight Him. He killed my parents, and also Draco's father."  
  
Ron's smile vanished. "I understand that Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said. "I couldn't wish for two better friends. I am actually surprised that you two didn't start pitying me for having to be with Malfoy every night."  
  
Harry and Ron suddenly became very uncomfortable.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, actually," Harry said. "We had figured out something. And we have accepted it. Ron was a bit angry at first, but he's ok with it now. As long as it makes you happy."  
  
"What are you rambling about, Harry?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"We know you're in love with Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
It seemed like Hermione couldn't think straight for a moment. Wasn't she dreaming? Were Harry and Ron confessing they saw that she, Hermione Granger, was in love with Draco Malfoy?  
  
Then it hit her. It was true.  
  
"We see the way you look at him, every time at breakfast. How you look at him in potions, when he's working. Don't think we're stupid," Harry said. "Well, to be true, Ginny figured it out for us. That's when we start really wondering of who you were daydreaming of every morning at breakfast."  
  
"But," Hermione said softly, "don't you mind?"  
  
"Well," Ron started, "maybe just a bit, but we think we can live with it. As long as you don't start kissing in public."  
  
At that Hermione laughed. She couldn't stop. After a minute or so, she managed to get something out of her: "Did you really think he feels the same way? Even though he respects me now, he still thinks I'm a filthy mudblood."  
  
"Well, Ginny reported to us that she saw Malfoy looking at you the same way you did during meals," Ron said. "Ginny seems to have a big crush on Harry." He grinned, while Harry got a red head. "I think their secretly dating," Ron whispered.  
  
"That's great Harry!"  
  
No, it couldn't be that Draco felt the same way about her. It just couldn't be.  
  
"Sorry, guys. It's time for me to go to 'the library'," Hermione said. She stood up and hugged both her friends tightly before disappearing through the portrait hole.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt confused right now. She kept thinking about Draco. Even though he wasn't always nice to her, or a real friend, she still felt something for him. And it wasn't just a little crush, because he was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. He had these beautiful grey eyes. If you looked at them a little better, you could see a clear colour blue in it. It wasn't just his eyes, but also his hair, the way he looked, the way he acted, the way she felt so save when se was near him.  
  
Was it all because of the connecting they had? Only because they were born at the exact same moment? Or was it more than that?  
  
Hermione reached the classroom, and entered without knocking. She was getting used to just entering. She was usually earlier than Draco or Remus, but this time they both were there.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Remus said.  
  
Hermione almost had a heart attack when she saw Albus Dumbledore was in the room, standing next to Draco.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger," he said, his eyes sparkling like usual, but more sadly.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Hermione said nervously. Draco looked also kind of nervous.  
  
"I'm here because needed to tell you that the ministry had been attacked this night," the Headmaster said. "I have the feeling the battle for you is going to start real soon."  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night Hermione lay in her bed, trying to get every thing in her mind. Professor Dumbledore had explained that Voldemort was beginning with his more dangerous attacks. This would be a dark time for her and Draco. Remus would work together with two real Auror trainers. They had only a couple of weeks before the real battles would begin. Hermione and Draco had to be ready then.  
  
She was scared. Scared of all the horrible things that were happening now and of all the things that were going to happen. She was scared. And not even Crookshanks could comfort her this time.  
  
Her studies would be laid aside for a while. She could study, of course, but she and Draco could be called out any time to fight against Death Eaters. Remus was sure they were as strong as three Aurors together. But then Hermione would realise she was still just a fifteen year old girl. Could she really handle this?  
  
She fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"We're in one of these dreams again," Draco said.  
  
Everything became clearer. They were in front of the lake. Everything was covered with snow. It was peace giving, just sitting there. They weren't cold. The snow was actually really soft, as they sat there next to each other.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said, "I'm scared."  
  
"I am too," Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," he said, smiling at her. "Malfoys do get scared, you know. They only show that to the persons they love."  
  
Hermione looked at him, with big eyes. Did he just say he loved her?  
  
"I love you Hermione," he whispered. "Ever since I got to know you better."  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she said back.  
  
They sat there, holding hands, looking at the lake. It felt like a real dream.  
  
"Do you think we can defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," he said. He sounded so sure. How could he be so sure about it? "I feel something growing in me I can't control. It's this huge power. It feels good. And until now I didn't realise it was my love for you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I fell it too."  
  
"Together, with you, I can't die. That's how I feel. And if we see this realistic, I think we can beat him. We have a great power in our hands. Do you remember the lion? That was some sort of a mythical creature. He was never defeated before. Many really strong wizards died trying to kill him. I couldn't hit him with a spell, until I took your hand. The power I felt was so strong, I felt like I could kill ten Voldemorts if they appeared before me. As long as we're together."  
  
They sat in silence again. Hermione put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I have to confess something," Draco said softly. "I took the Dreamless potion for weeks, so that you couldn't enter my dreams."  
  
Hermione chuckled and they sat in silence again. This was the most wonderful dream she ever had.  
  
"This isn't just one of my fantasies, is it?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"I think not," Draco said, while looking at the woman he loved with all his heart.  
  
Their heads slowly bend and they lips met. They knew it was real.  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
NOT GOING TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
That's the end. I know! Too sentimental! It's not like Draco to act like this. So in love and everything, but it's my fanfic, so I can do whatever I want.  
  
To explain Draco's behaviour better: He's in love! He is so in love, that he changes for Hermione. I know, he changes a real lot, but, I don't care!  
  
And I know Harry and Ron are quite out of character too. It's not like Ron to understand that she loves Draco. Not in a million years! But it's my fanfic!  
  
I'm sorry this story ended so abruptly, but I had to end it. I haven't updated in ages. The only thing that kept me writing this story once in a while, was because of all of those wonderful reviews I got. I just didn't enjoy writing this anymore.  
  
I know, it's a stupid end, but I don't care.  
  
Thanks everybody for your reviews again! I love you all.  
  
The only review I wanted to respond on was on VenusDeMilo's. You said it was not like Hermione to respond like that to that lion, that she froze and everything. But here's my opinion on Hermione: She knows so many spells and has read so many books, but think of that time in the first year, in the toilets! She of course is a great witch, but she just isn't use to real action. She knows only books, but when she is in real danger, she freezes. She has to learn not to be scared in danger. Well, that's my opinion. I hope you respect that. I still love your fic by the way!  
  
Well, maybe I'll write a sequel one day; if I get some good reviews that you want one. I won't be hurt if you don't want one. But I don't know yet for sure! And actually, it won't be a sequel, but it will continue. I don't know yet.  
  
And if anyone has a question or anything, about the story, I will be happy to answer it.  
  
Oh, I read the reviews I got for this chapter, and 'no offence' told me this chapter looked like The Nights of Dreams and Days Inbetween. I've never read that story, so I didn't even knew it! So I'm sorry, if anybody is angry or something. I'm actually not a big Draco/Hermione reader. And I looked it up, and it seems that The Night of Dreams and Days Inbetween is written a month later than my story, so I don't know if she copied me, or I accidentally hers.  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
That was all folks. Well. Buy then!  
  
I hope you review. 


End file.
